Anti
by Kavik and Aki
Summary: AntiS/S NONrape fic. AntiSora shares Sora's heart and feelings. They love eachother in effect. The two also share a body, and are faced with immortality. AntiSora ALSO becomes a mindless killing machine every new moon.


Sora: Well, first AntiSora/Sora NON-RAPE fic. Er... Yeeeeaaaah... um... For once... Kaosu and/or Aki are not at fault here... –nervous laugh-

Riku: You didn't...

Sora: Relax. It's nothing severe. And you aren't involved with it, anyway. XD

Riku: --;; I feel _so_ loved.

Kaosu: WOOT! Never thought we'd be happy to say this, but...

Kaosu and Aki: SORA YOU'RE A FUCKING GENIUS!!!!

Sora: Thanks! ;P

Aki: YOU ISH WELCOME!

Sora: So, anyway, my reason for this is as follows: I'M SICK AND TIRED of all the damn stories in which AntiSora RAPES me. --;;;; Nobody ever seemed to have the idea that AntiSora could maybe REALLY love, because he's a Heartless. So, I have, with many complaints from Riku, strong support from Aki and Kaosu, and the continuous mantra of "WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?!" repeating loudly in my aching skull, begun writing the story Anti. It's a little... A/U. Just a little. HARDLY, though, because it still takes place on Destiny Islands. The characters are all the same, and there MAY possibly be references to Gummi Ships, other worlds, and the like. Also the dream place shows up, except instead of the first six Princesses of Heart, it has the six Parts of Existence, which I view as follows in the order of most-to-least importance: Heart, Love, Magic, Mind, Soul, and Body. The platforms shall be described as the story progresses.

Disclaimer: I'm from it. But do I look like I'm the owner of Disney and/or Square Enix? Didn't think so.

WARNING: Pairing/s: AntiSora/Sora, Cloud/Leon, maybe others. NOTE: THESE ARE ALL MALES. IF YOU ARE AGAINST YAOI, DON'T JUST READ IT TO FLAME IT!!! Because all flames will be fed to Kaosu.

Kaosu: NUM!!!! 8L

-

The sun was going down, but the moon appeared not to be coming up over Destiny Islands this night. A boy who appeared no more than fifteen dashed frantically for home. The boy had spiked brown hair, blue eyes, and a look of terror on his face. (And I'm not taking the time to describe my own outfit! XD) What was he running from? He was running from time.

He was running to save everything and everyone he knew from a horrible monster. And what was this terrible creature, you ask? It was himself.

You see, tonight was the new moon, when the moon would reflect an absolute ZERO amount of light. And when that darkness was cast on him, he would become... something inhuman. He would become an Anti.

Anti are sweet, loving shadows, and only one person EVER will have that kind of understanding companion bound to them. But in exchange, every new moon, it would be forced to take control, but this lack of moonlight would cause them to go wild, and viciously slaughter anything that wasn't even partially an Anti. Unbound Anti would have this happen to them every half moon. If he was not securely locked down for the night, everyone on the island could very well be killed. Killed by him.

His real family had died of old age. His Anti also came with eternal life, which he loved and hated all at once. Every time his caretakers passed away, a new 'family' would volunteer themselves, and begin to care for him. Hey, 'immortality' doesn't mean the same thing as 'immunity to everything'.

Currently, he had been under the care of a gay couple, which he had absolutely no problems with. He loved his Anti to death, and, obviously, is Anti was a guy, so why the hell would he?

The two taking care of him went by the names of Cloud and Leon. He had it drilled into his head as well as he was sure Leon had it pounded into Cloud. Of course, he wasn't planning on going any mentally farther than that. (XD YES, I have ONE common pairing here.)

He arrived at the house, a sky blue one with a white door and a black roof. Already, he was turning black, and dark tendrils lifted into the air from his now claw-fingered hands. His eyes were turning a bright, glowing yellow. His canines grew into fangs, and the rest of his teeth became only slightly more pointy. He didn't even stop to catch his breath, as he'd have plenty of time to do that soon enough.

He flung the door open, just in time for his mid-transformation pass-out. (If you need people's descriptions, get some pictures! XD) Cloud and Leon hurried to the boy, and took him to the basement, which didn't have windows in the first place. The basement door was metal and had multiple locks on it for extra reinforcement.

They set him on the ground and went back up as fast as possible. They had about... five seconds to close and seal a door that normally would take twice that. How could their day GET any worse?

The door was shut and locked loudly in as little time as possible. The boy was now the beast. The island was silent as his vicious, angry snarls echoed throughout the night air.

Hour by hour, time crawled on. Occasionally the violent attempts to break free were ceased for a while for the creature that now controlled the boy's mind caught it's breath, or fell to the ground and screamed in agony for about a second or two. Slowly, the sun began to rise, and the effect of the transformation became less violent. The Anti would remain in-control until his companion was revived from his state of exhaustion.

In a lightly deeper voice than the boy's own, but not as deep as his when he went wild, the Anti called out the ok. The door was un-locked just as the tendrils and claws of the Anti faded into normal features... minus being shadow-black. He left the basement and greeted his companion's caretakers cheerfully. Most people were a bit afraid of the Anti even when he wasn't under the effects of the new moon, so he didn't get out much. But his companion's caretakers were another story. They ALL, every last one, treated him as one of the 'family', provided he wasn't attempting to smash open the door and kill them, but otherwise just as they did his companion.

One thing the Anti LOVED to do when he waited for his companion to awaken was just sit around and think about him. Every little aspect of him from eyes to soul to body to heart. All of it was so... innocent... so lovable. He even loved his companion's name.

Sora. Sora, which translates to "Air," and was spelled similar to Soar, which is what his heart did every time he thought of the oh-so-adorable boy he shadowed.

He frowned. '_At least... it would if I had one,_' he thought. He supposed that's why he loved Sora the way he did. They shared his heart, something the other Anti back home envied him for. The PERFECT opportunity to be able to feel emotions they weren't given, and not become the horrible creature that they do every half moon.

He laughed to himself, bitterly. '_Yeah, one night __vanishes,__ the other is moved to the new moon._'

-

Sora woke up. Inside the mind of the double-sided boy, he yawned and stretched, as if he had woken up from a long, long sleep instead of nine to ten hours of it, (Summer!) and looked around, remembering suddenly all that had occurred before passing out. He got up and saw the platform he stood on, circular and made of glass. Very red as well. It was slightly pinkish-red and had a big, shiny-looking, red heart on it. The heart contained two people. One was a bright blue silhouette of himself, with white where his eyes were, and inside of each was a blue circle. The other was of his Anti. He was a black silhouette with yellow for eyes. The Anti was in his 'normal' form, with no claws or tendrils of darkness. It was the platform symbolizing the Part of Existence 'Love'.

Sora was standing on his silhouette, and his Anti appeared on his. He was more visible than you'd think with a void of black looming behind him. In their minds, he became more of a darker tint than a full-out shadow. His eyes locked with Sora's and he kissed him lovingly on the forehead, which he had an easy time of doing, as Sora was still tired enough that he was leaning a little forwards, just enough that the two had a height difference to allow such to occur. "Hey. You sure took your time waking up," his Anti teased.

"Yeah, well it IS your fault," the boy retorted, sticking his tongue out at the other.

It was... difficult, to say the least, to not pounce on him. "Yeah. Well, it's the price we pay to be together. I'm not saying I honestly LIKE that price, but I can't change it."

The two sat together quietly for a moment. Sora then asked a question he hadn't asked for few years or so.

"Hey... Aros?" Sora asked, using his name from before he was bound to the brown haired boy. "What're the Anti-Islands like, again?"

The Anti hesitated. He didn't much like talking about these things. "The same as here, except there's lava and not water, it's all underground, and everything seems so distorted or abstract, that a tree could at first look like another Anti or something. The ground is also a bit more tainted black. It's like submerging the Destiny Islands in darkness."

"You never really tell me much about your past." The boy was looking at him hopefully.

"You never really ask me much about my past," Aros responded simply.

Sora just looked at him blankly.

-

Cloud was a little worried about Sora. He hadn't been talking much about Aros as of late, as if he had things he didn't want to share.

'_Oh, get over it!_' he thought. '_The poor kid's been fifteen for nearly fifty-one years now! Of COURSE he has thoughts he doesn't want to share._' He sighed and figured he'd best not pry. If he did, he might invoke the wrath of the 'I'm-not-talking-to-you monster'.

Well, can't all be winners. "Sora! Dinner's ready, come on down!" he called up the stairs. The boy, no matter how mopey, whiney, miserable, or depressed ALWAYS cheered up and INSTANTLY got to the table as soon as he heard those words.

"Sora?" the man called again, ascending the stairs to see if he was ok. When he got there, he saw Sora doing something he never expected the lazy kid to do: Reading a book. The boy was lying on his bed, stomach-down, currently split halfway between himself and Aros, as if the Anti was interested as well, with a book on his pillow, open to about the middle or so.

Cloud walked up to the boy silently. He then tapped him on the shoulder. Sora barely took time to mark his page, slammed the book shut and reverted entirely to himself. "EEP!" The boy hid the book before Cloud even saw the title.

"What were you reading?" Could asked, grinning with a very suspicious and teasing tone.

"N-uh-er-nothing... Honest! It was nothing!" the boy insisted.

"Sora... Tell me," the blonde man demanded.

"Stay out of it. Please just stay out of it," the boy was begging, a little embarrassed.

"... Ok. I will." It was as if Sora was constantly living in the 'my legal guardians are as embarrassing as hell' phase of his life.

"Thanks." The boy then ran down as fast as lightning.

Cloud pulled the book out from under the pillow. The cover read "Spells of Separation." It looked like one of those fictional field guides you find in book stores all the time. But there was something different about it. He had seen it at the old antique shop. It was supposedly one-of-a-kind.

Why would Sora want a separation spell, though?

Well, he supposed he'd just let Sora struggle through his thoughts on his own.

Cloud left the room, but took one last glance in the room, at the pillow under which the book had been re-hidden. '_What goes on in that boy's head?_'

-

Sora: Yes, I know. I'm lazy.

Kaosu: DAMN RIGHT!!! Now lemme go slap this up on FanFiction for you. P:

Sora: K! P: REVIEW!! Or I may just let the story wither and die which I'd really not like to do. XP


End file.
